1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a mixture of a gaseous with a liquid fuel in the operation of an internal combustion engine.
2. Brief Description of the Previous Art
The use of a liquid and a gaseous fuel such as a diesel fuel and natural gas is practiced for the purpose of economy and for a more efficient and cleaner operation of an engine.
A particular problem is present in the application of the mixture of diesel and gaseous fuel to the operation of a two-cycle engine in not having an independent operation of the application of gaseous fuel. The problem is the escape of gaseous fuel with the discharge of scavenging air.
Also improvement is required in the timing of a cycle of introducing a gaseous fuel with regard to certain operating parameters and the operating cycle of an engine to effect improvement in avoiding the escape of gaseous fuel.
Further, there appears to be a problem in prior art practice in avoiding a build-up of carbon deposits, lubricating oil and heat and pressure in a gaseous fuel inlet valve which does not have an independent operation.